let go of your dreams
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: what will hermione have to face to know that it's time to let go of her dreams? Better summery inside! please read and review


All I own is my imagination!!!!

Summery: what happens when the only person your STUPID heart decides to fall in love with, is the ONLY person you know would NEVER care about you anyway!!

Hermione sat alone on her bed, as tears cascaded freely down her cheeks, she hated herself for being in the position she was in! She just got off another fight with Malfoy after she sow him and his brainless crew teasing a first year and bulling him around.

Flashback 

"HEY! Let go off the kid malfoy!!" she yelled as she sow Malfoy and his crew with a kid who was apparently struggling to get away from them.

"That's non of your business mudblood!" he snapped without even looking at her.

"Yes ferret it actually is! So if you don't let him off this minute I'm taking points off and giving detention! Have it your way!!" she practically screamed as she got closer to them.

For her surprise malfoy looked at his crew, "let him go" he said.

"But draco…" Blasie started, but stopped as Draco gave him a cold stare!

"There you go! Happy mudblood? Can you vanish now! Go look for your fuck buddies or something" Draco said as he looked straight at her. His cold gray eyes burning straight into her own eyes.

"Don't tempt me to take points off ferret! As head girl I can make your life a living hell!" she snapped.

"And how are you going to do that? By turning me into a filthy little worthless mudblood like yourself?" he said as he moved closer to her, she took a step back and felt her back lightly hit the wall, he had her cornered.

"You should really think of new insults ferret! Mudblood is getting rather old" she said as she stared right into his eyes, there was no way she would allow him to see that she was actually nervous!

"Oh yeah? But I know it gets on your nerve Granger! Though it really shouldn't! It's only the truth! You should actually be proud that a pureblood actually bothered to stop and talk to you while obviously you're not worth that"

"A pureblood whose father is a deatheater in Azkaban. That's hardly something to be proud of malfoy!"She said.

She sow his face get pale if that's even possible! She noticed that he tightened his grip on his fists like he was ready to punch her! She got scared, she was alone against three guys! The outcome wasn't going to be good for her!

"Don't you dare speak of my father Granger! You know nothing about him, so I would advise you to never mention him again unless you want it to be your last words!" he said as he got his face closer to her, there was only a couple of inches separating there lips, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She knew he hated it when anyone spoke about his father, but she was so sick of him torturing her that she decided she could give him a little taste of his own medicine.

"Oh don't tell me little malfoy isn't comfortable talking about his father!" she snapped.

"Granger I'm warning you! I don't hit girls, but I'd make you an exception! Don't talk about my father!" he said.

"Oh so now you would hit a girl! Wow malfoy! Your father would be so proud to know that his son turned out to be exactly like him!" she immediately regretted saying that cause straight after that she felt an arm slapping her across her face.

The slap was so hard her lip was cut and started bleeding.

She slowly raised her head and looked straight at his eyes, she was surprised by what she sow.

His cold gray eyes were no longer cold, she could see hurt, pain, regret in his eyes, and that shocked her cause the guy she loved actually looked sorry for what he had just done.

"Granger I…" he started but got interrupted by her.

"Save it malfoy! You were always a cold hearted jerk, but never in a million years would I have thought of you as a man who would actually lay a hand on a girl! I must say that this was low! Even for you" she said, she knew she was crying cause she could feel the burning caused by the contact of her salty tears and her cut lip.

"No granger listen to me…"he started

"There's nothing to listen to! You got mad that I mentioned your father was in Azkaban, but you humiliate MY parents all the time, and I don't do anything about it!"

He kept his gaze on her cut lip, it was bright red and looked kissable! He immediately cursed himself for thinking that.

He knew she was right, he was always calling her a mudblood, hated her because of who her parents were, all she did was the same thing he's been doing for seven years, he never thought of how much it hurted her, he assumed that she was as cold and strong as he was, but the fact that she broke down in tears proved him wrong.

She always acted so strong infront of him, he had never seen her like this, he hated himself for hitting her, since when does he hit girls, that was the thing he hated the most about his father, that he was hitting his mother.

Suddenly it hitted him, she was right…he was exactly like his father! Even though he tried so hard to prove he was different by refusing to kill Dumbeldore and refusing to be a deatheater, but maybe he was like him.

She was looking straight at him, he looked like he was having an inner fight with himself, she was sorry for what she did, but she couldn't help but do it.

Suddenly she pushed him away from her, he was caught by surprise that he was about to fall back but luckily he managed to keep his balance.

He watched her as she ran back to her room, and couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, he had actually hitted a girl, and it wasn't just any girl, it was the only girl he actually respected!

Ya he respected her, he always have, he was even jealous of her sometimes, it killed him to know that he was always going to be second best in everything he does, just because she beat him at doing it first.

End of flashback 

She slowly wiped away her tears and thought "this has got to be over, I cant wait for him any longer, he hitted me, I think that just shows that waiting has absolutely no point.

It wasn't going to happen, she knew that there was no way they would be together, they couldn't even be civil to each other for Merlin's sake!

It was time to let go of whatever she was hoping would happen and start paying attention to what she already have instead of what she wanted and couldn't get.

And with that she slowly got up to the bathroom to wash her face and magically hide her lip bruise.

It was time to let go of her dreams, dreams that would never be real!

Well that's it guys! That was my very first fiction to post so PLEASE be nice and leave a review!!


End file.
